Through the 19 Years
by booksock9
Summary: Random things that happen to everyone through the 19 years. I'm new at this. sorry it's a bad summary, but I'm not a bad writer : . Enjoy


Authors note: Okay so this is my first fanfiction, I have another one but I wrote this first. Hope you like it.

After the war had ended everyone was happy, but sad too. The day after the war, the elves of the kitchen dug graves, so they could have a funeral for everyone who was killed.

"Attention, today is the day where we say goodbye to our friends and family, if you would like to say something, we will call your name, and you will come up and speak" said Proffesor Mcgonigall.

" Will one of the Blares please come up"

Harry saw a plump girl come who he guessed was a sister. As she started to speak she began to cry but Harry wasn't listening. In his head he was saying-

" Wow, Ginny looks gorgeous even though she's crying. I love her so much but I can't ask her to marry me yet, she has to finish Hogwarts- if it's open next year". Harry stopped thinking when Ginny was called to speak about Fred.

" Hi" She started and then began to cry. Harry went up and put his arm around over her shoulder as she had done to him one year before. " I'm going to miss you Fred. Even though you and George played jokes on me when I was little, I still loved you anyway. If I wanted to tell you something you would listen. I really will miss you".

When Ginny walked away came up and said " I didn't think this day would come for at least 50 years, but since it's here, I would like to say some things. I never really hated Weasley's wizard wheezes. (George gasped at this). I just thought I was being a good parent. You and George did wonders together. I will miss you".

As said this she began to sob and walked away while took her place. Harry thought that he didn't look so sad, but Harry shut up his mind when began to speak.

"I'll miss you Fred, you and George were always doing god knows what and …." He took a pause for a second and then continued. " I never really got to know you, but as I am your father I will miss you anyway".

When Mr. Weasley stepped back, Bill went up and said "I am going to miss you, I was never really around to see you and George grow up together, and when you came to Hogwarts, I never wanted to hang out with you around my friends. And then I left to go to Egypt so even though I never knew you, I will miss you".

Bill went back and Charlie went up and said " I finally found out the name of the dragon you and George wanted to know. It's the Etheopian Jester and it's named that because it likes to trick people and play tricks just like you and George. But most important, I'm going to miss you".

Charlie stood back and let Percy take his place. "Hello" Percy started "As one of the last few people to see you, I will now say what happened before you were killed". He took a pause for a second and then continued "I came in to help you fight and I had said to the minister, "By the way minister, I quit, and then you said that you hadn't heard me joke since…. And then that stupid death eater came and killed you" Percy sobbed for a few seconds but then continued "I will miss you until the day I die".

Ron came up to take his place." The times I could count you and George pulling pranks on me and other people(mostly me), but I'm still gonna miss you every morning when I wake up and see you across the hall. I hope you have a good time up there".

George came up looking as though his favorite item in the world was taken away from him-which it was." Hey Fred, Ron said he would miss you when he woke up, but I'm going to miss you when I look to the empty bed in our room, when I look into the mirror, and all the time". At this time Hermione looked as though she colored pink on her face on her face and Ginny was crying harder than ever. "I'm more than your twin." He took a small pause then continued. "I'm half your life, I'm Gred and you're Forge, but now it's just Gred. Don't worry, I'll still run the shop with Lee, we wouldn't want to lose all our galleons do we? I'll miss you."

When George let Professor Mcgonigall get through, everyone was on the verge of tears, Most even with tears. " Would anyone like to speak about Remus Lupin?" professor Mcgonigall said. A few whispers went around such as," Wasn't he our teacher 4 years ago" and "Yeah, he was that werewolf".

Harry wanted to say something, but he didn't know what to say. After he yelled at him, he wouldn't know how to apologize. Professor Mcgonigall called some other names but harry still wasn't listening.

In his head he was thinking "Okay here's the plan, 2 years after Ginny leaves Hogwarts, I will ask her to marry me. Hopefully she will say yes and then we'll see what happens from there". Harry had only heard the last few words of Dennis speaking about Colin when Professor Mcgonigall started to speak. "I know it seems today that nothing will ever be the same, but it will. And we musn't let this day blind our future for if we do, we will all be lost. Right now our new minister of magic would like to speak to us.

"Thank you Minerva" Kingsley started "I would wish to say my announcement inside the walls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, if you would please walk there it would be a great help." As everyone started walking, they talked to each other like they did before the war.

Okay so that's the first chapter, I have a few things I want to say, first I don't blah blah blah but I do own the Blares and the etheopian Jester.

Did anyone notice something with the weasley's speeches? Tell me about it in your reveiw

Also I'm not so sure about continuing, review and tell me if you think I should continue or give it a rest for a little bit and do my other story "Of loves and new Nurses"

Give me your honest opinion

Please review


End file.
